


bassline

by C5LOURFUL



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, aint that great, this is just shameless pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C5LOURFUL/pseuds/C5LOURFUL
Summary: Fuck, Itaru thinks. They're really doing this. They're about to fuck at the office, like a scene from an eroge.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 20
Kudos: 251





	bassline

**Author's Note:**

> i'm....chikaita gives me the horny disease. i have no excuse. i wrote this in one sitting and i'm posting it without beta so if there are mistakes please give me a heads up! enjoy...? ^_T

_ Fuck _ , Itaru thinks. They're really doing this. They're about to fuck at the office, like a scene from an eroge. Would that make him the blumbering newcomer employee? Was Chikage the hot CEO everyone thirsts for? That's not too far off, really. The only difference is that Itaru gets to hop on that dick- keep drooling, losers.

" _ Chigasaki _ ." Chikage's voice is low, and all it does is wonders for his cock. "Attention on me."

"Yes. Yes. Of course," Itaru stutters. Damn, he's just so turned on. They're in Chikage's office, and true to eroge fashion, he's sat on the lap of his senpai. 

All Chikage had done for them to get to this point was say, "Chigasaki, come sit on my lap." And voila, his dick woke up.

He spares a prayer for the documents on the table, in case Chikage bends him over the desk- fuck, Chikage would, wouldn't he? And Itaru would  _ love _ it. 

The hand on his ass slides over where his asshole would be at without the goddamn pants, fingers pushing against the hem without pause. Itaru releases a choked groan. He'd almost forgotten about the buttplug. "You've got some nerve drifting off right after I told you to pay attention. What were you thinking of, hm?"

"Ah, I was," Itaru swallows. "I was thinking about you fucking me on the table."

Chikage hums, satisfied with the honesty. "On your back, while I look at your pretty face begging me to go faster? Or on your front, while I tie your hands behind you with my tie?"

Itaru feels like his dick's about to explode. "F- Front. You know I love how strong you are, senpai." 

He isn't trying to butter Chikage up so he'll just fuck him already. Itaru's lost count of the times he's come with Chikage holding him down so fiercely his wrists end up adorned with bruises afterwards. Of course, he loves it. They both have a thing for possession.

Chikage's expression doesn't change in the slightest, but his hands start to grab at Itaru's asscheeks, kneading them so that the buttplug moves as much as possible.

Itaru's hands move from Chikage's neck to his hair, then, tugging and scratching with every push.

"We don't even have our pants off, and you're this wrecked," Chikage chuckles, shivering from the attention at his scalp. "I have to say, I really love how sensitive you are."

Right, the only time Utsuki "Unromantic" Chikage would use "love" to refer to Itaru is when he's teasing him. 

"Senpai," Itaru groans softly, taking full advantage of his looks as he lowers his eyelashes over watery eyes and pouts. He knows he looks delectable,  _ submissive _ , because whenever he pulls this stunt, Chikage can't help but lick his lips once before giving Itaru a kiss.

To no one's surprise, Chikage's unfairly incredible at kissing, too. He does things with his mouth and tongue that drags noises so needy out of Itaru even a prostitute would be embarrassed. He's no virgin at this point, but Chikage certainly makes him feel like one every time.

His lips pull off with a slick pop, not leaving for long as it relocates to Itaru's jaw, nibbling and sucking at his earlobe.

"Senpai- no hickeys, please. It's, ah, lunch break. I don't bring spare turtlenecks to work."

"I do," Chikage replies without a beat, and promptly bites into Itaru's neck. What was he, a vampire? He might as well be, with that shitty timetable and mysterious lifestyle.

Itaru doesn't complain, though, allowing his head to fall back like dead weight while Chikage works on his neck. It feels like ages when Chikage leans back onto the chair again, lips pulled into a smug grin as he assesses his artwork.

There's a line of hickeys starting from the back of his jaw to the side of his neck, and even further down to his collarbones. The hickeys bloom from top to bottom as each second passes while Chikage watches. It's like spring, but R18.

Chikage's been stroking Itaru's waist slowly while doing so, squeezing his hips every now and then, sometimes lightly pressing his thumbs into his hip bones. It's gentle. 

It also feels like a predator sizing up its prey. Fuck, Itaru really needs his cock.

As if Chikage read his mind, he nods. "Take off your clothes, Chigasaki. And keep your button-up on."

Itaru thinks it's cute that Chikage thinks he's cute with nothing but the white button-up, shoes, and socks on. Chikage mentioned once that he looks so falsely innocent, like an angel, that he wants nothing but to ruin him. As expected of a devil.

It's a shame he's got to get off of Chikage's lap to remove his pants, but he does it anyway, his legs taking some time to steady themselves after he returns to the ground. It's embarrassing how much his hands tremble as he tries to remove his belt, though the flush on his face is mostly due to him being insanely horny. 

The pants are taken off easily, and slowly. Itaru makes sure to turn around after undoing his zipper, not just to tease Chikage, but also to bend over well enough that the fabric of his boxers strain over the outline of the buttplug underneath.

As he's about to peel off his boxers, Chikage beckons him over.

"I'll remove those for you," He says, as Itaru settles himself in front of Chikage. Chikage turns him around, with his front towards the desk. "The way you want me to."

He feels like a doll operated by strings, Chikage's hand ghosting over his back without vocal instruction- but he knows to bend over the table,  _ the way he wanted to _ . His legs are trembling again, cock twitching from excitement at the hot gaze of his senpai and his fingers on the hem of his boxers.

Chikage purposefully tugs it so that it hooks onto the bright pink buttplug as his boxers are removed, shifting the plug so abruptly it shocks a gasp out of Itaru. He feels more than hears Chikage laugh, what with his face next to his ass, breath hot on his thighs.

"It's so wet in here, Chigasaki. Do you like this, too?" Chikage presses and pulls and tugs at the buttplug, wet sounds louder now that the pants are out of the way. "Were you expecting me to pull this off so early, when we just fucked a couple hours ago back at the dorm? When I filled my cum into this cute little asshole of yours?"

" _ Sssenpai _ ," Itaru whines, sweat beading on his temple despite the air-conditioned room. " _ Please _ ."

Chikage doesn't let up, grinding the plug against his prostate at a torturously slow pace. "You're normally such a brat when we aren't having sex; it's adorable to see you this obedient just to get my cock in you. So, tell me: please  _ what _ , exactly? Won't you be a good boy and tell me everything, Chigasaki?"

Oh, fuck, Chikage's too good at this. Itaru's head feels hot, drunk on the arousal that's been dragging on for god knows how long. He can't stop the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I'm, I want, yes, I want your cock inside me. Please, please, senpai. Please. I don't want to come unless I've got you inside of me, I want more of your come, I, I'm your good boy, please, ah, stop, I-" He's dangerously close to coming, Chikage relentless with the buttplug and Itaru horny enough to come if his prostate was hit once more. The words are slurred and punctuated with moans, almost incoherent but perfect for Chikage.

"Good," The response is as short and swift as Chikage pulling out the thick buttplug in a single motion. Itaru lets out a choked cry at that, the only thing keeping him from coming right there and then Chikage's other hand wrapped tightly around his dick. 

Mercilessly, Chikage shoves three wet fingers (when did he slick them, fuck) into his twitching hole without much of a problem. The plug was  _ thick _ . Because, yes, Chikage has a huge cock. He definitely cheated in life.

The squelching sounds resound in the office, accompanied by the breathless huffs of Itaru bent over the table, with Chikage right behind with a hand on his dick and another fingering his hole. What a fucking sight.

Itaru whimpers when he feels the fat head of Chikage's erection on his entrance replacing the fingers. The arch of his back grows bigger as Chikage pushes in inch by inch, and Itaru's dissolved into blabbering yet again when Chikage's buried to the hilt. "Yes. Yes. Yeeeees. Thank you. Thank you. You're so big, senpai, I can feel you inside, I want you inside me forever, fuck, wreck my asshole, senpai."

Itaru can see Chikage from the corner of his eye where he's drooling on the desk, and it excites him more than anything to see just how affected Chikage has been; green hair sticking up in strange places with a hand brushing it out of the way, tie loosened and suit unbuttoned, glasses taken off at some point. Itaru grins shakily. It's easier to see his eyes this way- his irises are blown, stormy grey molding with black, sharp gaze glued to the stretch of Itaru's asshole around his dick. It snaps up to Itaru's own eyes in a moment, and that's all the warning he gets before Chikage settles on an unforgiving pace that definitely, positively, will wreck his asshole.

Itaru has enough sense to shove a fist in his mouth to muffle the screams tearing out of his throat, but Chikage tugs it out, holding his wrist against the desk.

"My office is soundproof. Let me hear you,  _ Itaru _ ."

Barely a second after, he returns to the brutal pace of slamming his hips against Itaru's. This time, Itaru doesn't hold back with his sounds, loud and clear for Chikage to hear.

He doesn't stop sobbing when Chikage starts jerking his cock at a furious pace, other hand moving from his wrist to twist and pull at his neglected nipple through the shirt, and the simultaneous stimulation causes his brain to go into overdrive.

"I'm coming," Is all he can rasp into Chikage's ear from where's he's bent over Itaru. He responds with a suck to his earlobe, and unbelievably enough, a faster pace that makes Itaru's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

Chikage finishes first, a grunt and something like a growl ripping out of his throat before he shoves himself as far in as he can.

Itaru comes later, the feeling of Chikage's hot come filling him up again causing him to jerk violently, with long spurts of come splattering all over his shirt and the desk. 

The only sounds in the room are their pants and the throbbing of their heartbeats for a long while.

"That was great," Itaru mumbles.

"Yeah." It's unfair that Chikage's already composed himself, the only telling difference being his hoarse voice. Itaru shifts, and winces when come starts dripping from his hole.

"Senpai, can you pass me the plug?"

"...Are you putting it back in?"

"It's not like I can clean myself up now- Oh. Oh. Normally I'd be good going for a couple more rounds but I'll only do that on a bed. Heh." Chikage's cock immediately twitching at the news of Itaru wearing the plug again was nice, but there were too many reasons not to start round two.

Chikage pulls out with a slick noise, quickly replacing the hole with the plug before too much come could spill out. 

"Thanks," Itaru groans when he straightens. "You weren't lying about the turtlenecks, were you?"

"Nope." Chikage, the bastard, is already cleaned up and tucked in, looking a hundred times more put together than Itaru. He's opened a drawer full of extra clothes, rummaging for a bit before throwing a set of clothing towards Itaru. 

Itaru, who's practically naked in the dirty white button-up with cum decorating the inside of his thighs. He watches Chikage's eyes linger on that exact spot. "Should I clean that up for you?" Chikage asks.

"You have wet tissues here or something?"

He stalks towards Itaru with purpose. "I've got something way better."

One moment Itaru's leaning against the table for support, and the next he's seated on it with elbows supporting himself while his legs are held up by Chikage.

"You-" Itaru's sentence is cut short when Chikage licks up the remnants of their cum with long, fat strokes, similar to a big cat grooming itself after a good meal. They've just fucked, but Chikage really was making their second round  _ very _ enticing.

"They're clean now," Chikage mouths against his bare thigh, almost unwilling to part with it. As if to show his disappointment with parting, he leaves a hickey on that exact spot, giving it a light kiss before releasing Itaru's legs.

_ Damn, for someone so unromantic, that sure made my heart skip a beat _ , Itaru thinks.

"I- I'm gonna change now, so do me a favour and turn around, okay, senpai?"

Chikage's lip quirk. "After all that, you're shy about changing?"

"It's a different feeling!" He pouts childishly.

"Alright," He turns, amusement lacing that single word.

The black turtleneck fits him well due to their similar sizes, fabric soft, and funnily enough, sweet-smelling. Some part of him expected the top to smell like mapo tofu or something.

Itaru's also been given a white button-up to wear over the turtleneck, and a pair of pants to replace the ones crumpled on the ground next to the desk.

Oh. The desk.

He hurriedly rakes his eyes over the mess they'd caused, hoping his prayer worked and that his documents wouldn't be in need of reprinting. Stationery's scattered all over the table and the ground, with some papers having the unlucky placement in the middle where he'd come. A quick read, fortunately, told him that those were unimportant, and Itaru finds his documents balancing precariously at the edge of the table.

"Are you done taking your time, princess?" 

Chikage's back is still to Itaru, now fiddling with his phone. What a gentleman.

In a sudden fit of endearment, Itaru crosses the short distance to where Chikage is standing and gives him a brief hug. "Thanks for the stress relief, senpai. Guess I'll be able to speedrun that meeting later."

"You're welcome. And go get a quick lunch, the break is ending soon."

"Mm," Itaru mumbles into his back, unwilling to return to society. "You haven't eaten, either. Cheat characters need food, too."

"I just had a great meal," Chikage turns around, pecking Itaru's temple, affectionate action contrasting his innuendo.

"You're nasty, senpai."

"You love it."

"...Yeah."


End file.
